


E M P E R E U R [Francia]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Story, Alternate Universe, Other, Ucronia, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Era el símbolo de la grandeza, era el imperio más poderoso de toda Europa; no había nadie que lo pudiera frenar. Finalmente, después de una sanguinaria revolución, Francia logró ponerse en el trono del continente viejo, consiguió ser el más grande y fuerte del mundo, y no dejaría que nadie le quitase ese puesto.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se basa en el vídeo "¿Qué tal si Napoleón nunca perdía el poder?", es decir, esta historia se situará en una realidad alterna.
> 
> Cuando el nombre de una nación este escrito en itálica/cursiva, significa que se habla del territorio. Mientras que cuando el nombre este escrito de manera normal, significa que se habla del personaje.
> 
> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

Había ya pasado unos cuantos años desde la Revolución Francesa y a pesar de eso, no había ningún cambio, no llegaba la supuesta grandeza y prosperidad que una república democrática se supone que traía. Seguían en la miseria, tal vez incluso estaban peor; la pobreza seguía igual, el gobierno actual era un asco, era débil. Esto no tenía contentos a los franceses, pero, ¿qué más podrían hacer? Ni ayuda podrían pedir debido a que eran el "hazme-reír" de Europa.

Las cosas no parecían tener una salida, hasta que llegó aquel hombre al poder. Francia jamás lo olvidará, ¿cómo olvidar a ese hombre? ¡Levantó a la nación! Levantó la moral, devolvió la gloria; dio el mensaje a las demás naciones de que él también podía ser tan grande como ellos, incluso más.  
Napoleón Bonaparte es el nombre de aquel que volvió a Francia un imperio.

Cada día que pasaba, Francia crecía, incrementaba su influencia, su poder, el miedo que ejercía en otros era más y más grande. Aquellos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo quedaban condenados a un castigo, y ese fue el caso de el _Reino Unido_. La nación británica ahora era víctima de un bloqueo comercial por gran parte de los aliados de Francia; cada vez más iba perdiendo aliados que lo proveían de alimento, parecía que los franceses tendrían ganado este castigo, sabían que los británicos no durarían mucho.

—Señor, ¿cuál será el siguiente pasó?— preguntó Francia mientras se acercaba a su querido _emperador_.

—Ahora que tenemos a España de nuestro lado tendremos vía libre para quitar una molesta espina que nuestro plan de expansión tiene clavada.

—¿Se refiere a Portugal?

—Correcto. Esos españoles se encargaran del trabajo sucio mientras nosotros solo seremos espectadores de la caída directo a la hambruna de el Reino Unido.

—¿Y cómo haremos para qué los españoles quieran hacer eso, señor?

La sala se llenó de ruido provocado por la estruendosa risa del emperador. Francia sintió un escalofrío, ¿es que acaso había dicho algo mal? ¿Por qué se estaba riendo de esa manera su querido humano? Tragó saliva, rió de forma nerviosa y esperó un minuto (o quizá menos) para que el humano francés parara de reír.

—Oh mi querido Francia, creí que con tantos años de vida serías alguien más... listo.

—Una disculpa, señor— bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Nunca bajes la cabeza— con delicadeza, tomó el mentón del francés para hacerle subir la cabeza— Ahora eres grande e importante, siempre debes de tener la frente en alto.

—Entiendo, señor.

—Bien. Ahora, te explicaré cómo lograras convencer a esos idiotas españoles para que nos hagan ese "pequeño favor".

El plan era sencillo, un truco viejo a decir verdad. Francia le diría a España que los ayudara con la invasión a _Portugal_ ; si los españoles lograban llegar a la capital (Lisboa) y hacerse con el control portugués, ellos podrían quedarse con todas las colonias que estuvieran bajo el control de los lusos. Un trato justo, ¿no? Bueno, para los españoles si lo fue; la idea de tener aún más colonias fue tan tentadora que no pudieron negarse a decir sí.

《Será fácil hacerse con el control de aquellos débiles que se hacen llamar "portugueses"》, fueron las palabras de España tras estrechar la mano con Francia. El trato estaba hecho. Los españoles invadirían a sus vecinos. Estaban confiados de que nada malo pasaría, total, desde hace tiempo ya querían dar "una lección" a los portugueses, esta era su oportunidad de oro. Sus queridos aliados franceses les daban el visto bueno; todo parecía indicar que las cosas saldrían bien.

¿Realmente todo irá bien para España teniendo ahora como aliado a Francia?


	2. I

Portugal yacía de rodillas en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, un poco de sangre salía de su labio, sus ojos mostraban el cólera que sentía en aquel momento. Deseaba ponerse de pie, luchar más, pero perdió toda su fuerza y energía. Estaba condenado a la derrota, eran tan frustrante para él.

La afilada punta de la espada se presento frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que con cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería un corte seguro a su cara. El dueño de la espada soltó una pequeña risa, le parecía tan gratificante que el portugués yaciera derrotado.

ㅡ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Asesinarme? Porqué has conseguido las condiciones adecuadas para terminar con mi vida.

ㅡPortugal, mi querido Portugal. No pienso acabar con tu miserable vidaㅡguardó la espadaㅡ Mi misión aquí es otra.

ㅡ¿Tu misión?

ㅡLas cosas nunca han sido fáciles entre tú y yo, incluso nuestra efímera unión resulto un fracasoㅡ pasó su mano por la mejilla del portugués, el cual mostró una mueca de asco ante el tactoㅡ Pero, muy a pesar de eso, te sigo guardando un poco de cariño.

ㅡYa ve al punto, deja de dar tanta charla innecesaria, Españaㅡ protestóㅡ ¿A qué misión te refieres?

ㅡPortugal, ¿no te gustaría tener el honor de ser parte de los aliados de Francia?ㅡ se pusó de rodillas para estar a la misma altura que el otro.

El portugués soltó una fuerte risa, para después escupir un poco de sangre en el rostro del español.

ㅡEstás loco si piensas que me uniré a ustedes.

España se quitó la sangre de la mejilla, respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que no debía de perder la calma. Tenía una misión que no debía fallar.

ㅡPortugal, sé que quieres ser leal hasta el final, pero, ese imbécil de Inglaterra tiene los días contados. Y si no te unes de la manera pacifica, vendrá Francia y personalmente acabará contigo y con tus humanos gobernantes.

ㅡDefenderé mi territorio hasta mi muerte, y no habrá forma de que le pongan una mano encima a mis gobernantes.

ㅡSí que eres persistente. Pero, insisto en que pienses las cosas, porque si crees que tus gobernantes están seguros en el nuevo mundo, recuerda que tu colonia está rodeada por mis colonias.

ㅡ¡Maldito!

Portugal se iba abalanzar sobre el español, pero este se pusó de pie y se alejó, dejando que el portugués cayera abruptamente al suelo, sin tiempo de meter sus manos de por medio y abriendo más la herida de su labio. España suspiró con cansancio.

ㅡTe daré un día para que lo pienses bien.

El español se retiró de la habitación. El portugués no tenía ni idea de que sería lo mejor; no quería traicionar a su aliado, sabía que el inglés estaba en serios problemas y que lo necesitaba para que su gente no pereciera por el hambre, pero, por otro lado, no podía arriesgar más a sus gobernantes ni a su más importante colonia.

ㅡ¿Qué será lo mejor?


End file.
